


My Dead Ex-Boyfriend

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Break Up, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Tweek Tweak, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Moving On, POV Craig Tucker, Paranormal, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: My eyes widened as I stared at it, stared at the hand gripping mine, stared at the small smile on their face. I looked at them, feeling my heart beating fast as I haven’t seen them in a long time, feeling so overjoyed, but at the same time...I was pissed.“You’re an idiot,” I said, pulling my hand back after calming myself down a bit.





	My Dead Ex-Boyfriend

When I first met Tweek, I thought he was a bit strange. It wasn’t his hair and how his shirt was unbuttoned, or how he would constantly twitch every few seconds, no, what I found strange about him was his obsession with reading about the supernatural.

As a skeptic and prefers the facts, I’m not a huge believer of stuff like ghosts, demons, or even Bigfoot. I’m the type that rather focus more on what’s there, the evidence, and knowing that there is an explanation to everything, even to people’s so-called ghost problems.

Of course, since Tweek and I were very different, I never went out of my way to hang out with him, but so did most of the kids in our grade. No one wanted to be around him, saying how creepy he was, saying how the kid might curse them with that scary book of his. Looking back, I’m sure those idiots were over-exaggerating, Tweek might be strange, but I’m sure he was harmless, it’s not like he was going out of his way “cursing” people, if anything, it seemed like he was having a good time with reading his big book.

I don’t know why I did it, but I decided to go talk to him for the first time. It was a cold recess day, while all the kids were busy playing in the snow, I walked over towards the bench where Tweek was. At first, he didn’t notice me, but when I cleared my throat and stood a bit closer, he looked up and was startled to see me.

“Hey,” I said.

“....H-hi?” Tweek muttered. “W-what do you want?”

“....” Though this goes against everything I believe in, I decided to listen to his ghost stories, “mind telling me all about the ghosts in your book?” I asked.

“R-really?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, sure...seems fun to read about,” I said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the most logical kid around?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, but...I’m up for anything, so why not,” I shrugged.

Tweek looked at me before smiling. I think this was the first time I’ve seen him smile like that. ...It looked nice.

Tweek scooted over a bit, allowing me enough room to sit. Once I sat down, Tweek placed the book between us and began telling me all about ghosts, spirits, demons, and everything supernatural and paranormal. It was a bit confusing and I was a bit skeptical, but hearing the excitement in Tweek’s voice made it actually fun to listen to. I just smiled as I listened carefully to his voice and everything he told me.

From then on, we became the best of friends.

As our friendship grew and grew over the years, our interest in the supernatural also grew. It wasn’t that I started believing in them, it’s more that I’m interested in the science behind the strange phenomenon that people would say when they talk about their ghost encounters online. Tweek and I were so invested in these stories that we actually decided to start up our own little ghost hunting business, going around town, entering places that people say were haunted, and trying to find any evidence of a ghost, or in my reasoning, finding what’s really causing it.

Tweek was so excited with our new business that he even started recording our little adventures and posting them onto a ghost hunting forum. I, of course, told Tweek to not let me be in the video for privacy reasons, which he was fine with, as long as I at least help with the equipment we bought together, and not putting too much of my scientific knowledge into the video. Though Tweek does know I’m right when I tell him it’s not ghosts, but something else, he does have hope that it is a real life ghost and not something logical. I was fine with that since I don’t want to spoil his fun, and I always hate seeing the disappointed look on his face whenever I debunk his ghost theory in each job we have.

Though we don’t get paid for these jobs, we do have a lot of fun with them...well...until they don’t. I still remember how we accidentally get locked inside the basement, even though I told Tweek that the owner said the door to the basement was made strange and that it would lock anyone inside. We had to call the owner to come and get us out of here since we did not want to spend the night in a creepy basement for the night.

“Oh god, we’re going to die in here!” Tweek exclaimed.

“No we’re not, the owner will be here in another hour...and our parents are going to kill us for coming home late,” I sighed. “Thank god it’s not a school night, otherwise, we’d be screwed,” I said.

“Who fucking cares about school!? We’re going to die in the ghost’s hands!” Tweek shouted.

“Tweek, even if there is a ghost, how would it kill us? If ghosts can phase through walls and solid objects, then I’m sure it can phase through us, so it wouldn’t be able to hurt us,” I said.

“What about possession? Ghosts can possess people!” Tweek said.

“If a ghost wanted to possessed us, they would have done so already, especially with how we kept annoying it with that stupid box that makes that weird high pitch sound,” I said.

“It’s to help communicate with ghosts,” Tweek pouted.

“Or the person who sold it to you basically scammed you out of your money,” I sighed. I sat down and leaned against the wall. Tweek fidget a bit before sitting down next to me, hugging his legs. As we waited for the owner to come and get us out of here, I looked at Tweek, seeing how scared he was. For someone who likes stuff like this, he sure gets scared easily. “Hey, don’t be scared, we’ll be out of here soon.”

“I-I know...it’s just...when you hear so many stories about this place, about the deaths and...h-hauntings...I’m a bit...terrified,” Tweek said.

“Oh please, all those rumors were probably made up by a bunch of bored teens who thought it would be funny to scare a few adults,” I said.

“Gosh, do you ever stop being such a skeptic?” Tweek sighed.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I’m not wrong here,” I sighed, I looked around, started wondering about the future, “hey...do you think we’ll eventually stop doing stuff like this?”

“W-what? You wanna stop?” Tweek asked.

“No right now...I’m having fun doing all of this with you...it’s just...you know...we’re in high school now...and soon...we’ll be going to college and-”

“You’ll be going to college, I’ll be stuck here running my dad’s coffee business. Might take a few classes in community college to get a business degree, but other than that, I’m going to be stuck here...all alone…”

“....You won’t be alone,” I said.

“Oh really?” Tweek looked at me.

“Yeah...I mean...you’ll still have me. As if I’d leave you,” I said.

“.....” Tweek turned away, and I noticed how red his face has gotten, even though it was slightly dark in this room and all we had were these crappy flashlights to provide a decent amount of light. “....I know...we can’t do this forever, Craig….and I know...we’ll be leaving soon...or at least...you’ll be leaving soon...but..I want to keep doing stuff like this…”

“Because it’s fun hunting your ghosts?” I asked.

“...No...it’s not just that….it’s because...I get to spend more time with you,” Tweek said.

“....Oh…” I turned away, my face getting warm. We were completely silent for the next twenty seconds before I broke the silence. I started to stutter with each word, but kept my cool, “y-you know how I said...I didn’t like it when you kissed Amanda at Thomas’ party last month?”

“Yeah?”

“....You...you know why...I said that...don’t you?” I asked, feeling my heart pounding.

Tweek chuckled, “I think I do...yeah…” I felt Tweek’s hand on top of mine and felt him moving closer. Though I couldn’t see his face, I knew it was closer to mine, so I closed my eyes and waited for him to come closer.

His lips were soft.

We immediately pulled away when we hear the door opening. When we looked up, we saw the owner, and we were both relieved to be finally let out.

“We’re sorry again for the inconvenience, sir,” I said.

“It’s quite alright, but please be careful next time. I don’t mind having a couple of ghostbusters walking around here, but I also don’t want any lawsuits,” the owner said.

“We understand, we’ll be heading out now, thank you again,” I said.

“Thanks,” Tweek said.

“Get home safely, boys,” the owner said then left.

“Well...we didn’t get much on camera...and most of the batteries are dead, so I guess we better get home before our parents get really mad,” I said. I was about to walk, but felt a hand tugging on mine. I looked back to see Tweek looking at me shyly.

“Do you...uh...want me to take you home? S-since it’s closer and on the way to my place anyways,” Tweek said.

I blushed as I slowly nodded. Tweek smiled before holding my hand and grabbing his bag. We began walking to my house, holding hands all the way.

There were...kisses...a lot of kissing. There were makeouts, touching, and exploration of the other’s body. However, no matter how many times we kissed or do whatever else, the one thing I enjoyed most with Tweek was just being with each other. Whether we go on dates, do one of our ghost hunting jobs, or even just seeing each other at school. I enjoyed my days spent with Tweek, only because I know that we’ll be graduating soon, and we won’t be able to see each other for awhile, so I want to make the days as special as possible before it’s time to leave.

“Tweek, as much as I love kissing and making out with you, aren’t we supposed to be...l-looking for ghosts?” I asked, I shivered when I felt Tweek’s lips against my neck.

“Five more minutes, I haven’t been able to kiss you all day,” Tweek said as he buried his face against my neck.

“Alright...but aren’t you worried that a couple of ghosts are gonna see us?” I joked.

Tweek froze before pulling back, he blushed and began twitching nervously, “oh god, you’re right! How embarrassing! Those ghosts almost saw us doing...oh Jesus!” Tweek went completely red as he sat a bit farther away from me.

I sighed, wishing I didn’t say anything.

As time went on, I noticed how Tweek was spending more and more time with me and less on hunting for ghosts. Even when he found out that a house that was two blocks away from his was considered to be haunted, he didn’t want to go, he’d rather stay on his bed, his head placed on my lap as he held me. I never knew I could feel this much loved until Tweek started showing more and more of his romantic side.

Everything was great until we graduated, and though I left for college, Tweek tried his best to stay in contact, and I would always visit him during my breaks. However, as I got busier and busier, and Tweek started focusing more on his ghost hunting business by himself, I came to realize that our differences have started to become more apparent, and as I finished school and came back home to be with Tweek, those peaceful days from before never came back.

I wasn’t sure if I should blame myself for leaving Tweek alone for this long, or maybe blame Tweek for how he became more obsessed with hunting ghosts after I left, all I know is, after we started living together, even planning on maybe getting married one day, Tweek wasn’t like before I left school. Tweek would stay up late, he’d barely eat anything, and instead of dates, he would take me out to the most haunted places in town. We’d even go on trips, only to be working at another haunted house.

Things have changed between us.

Lately, I wasn’t as happy as before, and I tried to ignore the feeling, saying I was being ridiculous since this was Tweek, the guy I fell in love with since high school, my best friend. He was already into hunting ghosts, so why does this feel...different….

No matter how much I tell myself that, I still don’t feel happy. Tweek just isn't himself anymore, he wasn’t the same guy I fell in love with. No matter how I look at it, and no matter how much I do want to make it work, we’re just too different, we exist in two completely separate worlds at this moment, and though I wish to join Tweek in his world, I just can’t...not anymore.

So as we were exploring an old mansion, Tweek setting up the camera that was pointed to a hallway, I knew that tonight would be the night I’d end it. I’ve already packed my bags, and told my mom everything. I just needed to tell him in the right moment.

“Okay, the camera is set up,” Tweek smiled, “so the reports say that a ghost was sighted at around midnight, and usually walks by this exact hallway, so let’s hope we catch something this time.”

“....Tweek...I have something to tell you,” I said, as I stared at him. I was trying my best to not cry.

“In a minute, Craig, I just need to adjust the thermometer here…and...got it,” Tweek said.

“Can I say something now?”

“Um...sure...I guess…” Tweek said as he looked at the camera.

“Can you listen?”

“I’m listening,” Tweek said.

“You’re not looking at me,” I sighed. My heart ached at this moment.

“Just say what you need to say, Craig, I’m very busy, you know...trying to capture a ghost? Now….can you please adjust the sound box, I need to make sure we’ll be able to hear the ghost when it comes by,” Tweek said.

“Tweek…”

“Oh, and you won’t believe it, but I also bought us an ethentic ghost speaker, unlike the other ones, I know this one will definitely work! We’ll be able to talk to a real life ghost soon.”

“Tweek.”

“Just imagine, you, me, the open road, exploring all the haunted houses in America, we’ll be famous, Craig! Maybe more famous than the ghostbusters, of course...I don’t want a movie based on our work, Hollywood would never make it accurate enough anyways, so-”

“Tweek! I want to break up with you!” I shouted.

Tweek froze, he turned towards me and stared at me in shock. “...What?”

At that moment, our crappy flashlights turned off, but I can still feel Tweek’s eyes on me in the dark. I just sighed as I began telling him that I wanted to break up, that I was leaving him, that I was going to be moving back in with my parents for awhile until I can find a place to live on my own. I told him how I already arranged for my stuff to be moved out, and that I was leaving tonight, that I wasn’t staying with him anymore.

The look on his face was both shock and utter disbelief.

“V-very funny...C-Craig, but I don’t like this joke,” Tweek said, it looked like he was trying to hold back his tears.

“....I’m not joking, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek bit his bottom lip, trembling a bit, “do you hate me then?”

“I don’t hate you, god...I could never hate you. I love you too much, Tweek,” I said.

“Then why are you leaving?” Tweek asked.

“....Because...I can’t do this anymore..this...hunting imaginary ghosts, traveling far away from home for a ghost hunting job, and doing basically everything you want to do. We never go on dates anymore, you never sleep with me anymore, and you haven’t been...there for me anymore. Face it...we’ve changed...or...more like...you’ve changed…”

“Craig….please…”

“I’m sorry Tweek, but I want a boyfriend that actually puts in a little effort in loving me...not just me doing all the work to keep our relationship steady...I just….I can’t be with you anymore...I’m sorry,” I said.

Tweek fell silent, he looked down and I couldn’t see his face. I thought he was going to cry, and I wanted to at least try my best to comfort him, but what he said really hurt me inside.

“Yeah well...fine then! I don’t need you! I was fine on my own when you left, and I’ll be fine on my own again as you leave me, so go ahead! Leave me, go be with some other guy and be their fucking boyfriend! I don’t need you...I don’t need anyone!” Tweek exclaimed.

I felt like crying as he said that, “you think I want to do this? That I want to leave you? We’ve been together for seven years, Tweek, and this is how you’re treating me? I didn’t want to blame anyone for this, but right now...all I see is that the reason our relationship isn’t going as well is because of you and your dumb obsession with ghosts!” I barked, now angry.

“Fuck you, Craig. Go be a whore with someone else,” Tweek cried.

I glared at him, my teeth grinding together as I just left, “I hope you die, asshole!” I shouted, even if I didn’t mean it, and in fact, I knew Tweek didn’t mean what he said either. We were both hurt and upset, and just started saying shit we didn’t actually mean, but at that moment, I didn’t care, I just wanted to get out of there.

Once I was outside, I walked over towards the car and took my bags from the back seat. It was a good thing I brought my bags with me instead of leaving them at the apartment, I knew I didn’t want to go all the way back there. Once I got my stuff, I left the car keys inside, not wanting to take Tweek’s stupid van. I sighed and tried to stop myself from crying, but I couldn’t, I just took my bag and left, not looking back, but a part of me wished Tweek ran outside to stop me, a part of me wanted Tweek to apologize and say he’ll try harder, a part of me wanted to still be Tweek, but since he was still inside, probably still doing his stupid ghost hunting job, I knew that this was the end for us.

After seven years of being together, Tweek and I were no longer together.

It took me weeks to get over it, it took me weeks to stop crying, but seeing no messages or calls from Tweek, I did try calling him, but he wouldn’t answer his phone. I knew that there was no way of taking back what I said to him that night. I just kept crying and crying as my heart ached. I missed him, I missed him so much, but it was over between Tweek and I, and there was no going back.

When I finally stopped crying, I headed downstairs since I needed the fresh air to clear my head. However, as I was walking by the living room, I noticed how my parents and my little sister were all looking at me and then at the TV, they looked...scared.

“What’s up?” I asked, confused.

“Um...it’s not...just...don’t look at the TV...at least...not now, dear…” Mom said.

“What? Why?” I asked,confused and a bit pissed that mom wasn't’ being straightforward with me.

“Honey...he’s gonna find out eventually,” dad said.

“....What’s going on?” I asked.

“....Craig...I know you and Tweek broke up a few days ago, but...I just...I’m so sorry, honey,” mom said, she began breaking down after that.

Confused, I stepped in closer, looking at the TV, my heart sank when I saw the news of a dead body being discovered at the mansion, the same one I was at before. When the image of the victim was shown on scream, I broke down right then and there.

Tweek was dead.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the mansion, hating it more and more. Ever since Tweek died, I never wanted to come back to this place, never even wanted to be near it, which is why I would go through the trouble of crossing to the other side of the street so I wouldn’t be walking on the same street as this place. However, after five years, I was getting desperate.

Taking a deep breath, I headed inside, using the key the owner gave me, and headed inside. The moment I stepped inside, I frowned at how everything looked the same, but felt...different. It was still creepy, not going to lie about that, but….it felt even more creepier than before.

I sighed as I started walking around until I found the basement. I glared at the door, feeling my gut twisting and turning inside, but I just kept my cool and opened the door, being sure to be very careful heading downstairs. Once I was down there, I looked around, feeling sad all of a sudden. I sighed as I decided to get this over with, knowing there’s no reason to just stand around for nothing. I began taking out the candles and book from my backpack, placed the candles in a small circle before placing the book in the center. I lit the candles up with matches, took out the paper with the incantation I found online, and began speaking.

“Spirits from beyond, I call to you, please show yourselves, for I need to speak to one of you. I offer my soul, my body, my services, let you do whatever you want, but please, let me speak to one named...Tweek Tweak.” I closed my eyes, waiting for something, anything, but after a few seconds, I opened my eyes and saw that nothing has changed. I sighed in anger before staring at the incantation I wrote, realizing that I was an idiot for actually thinking this was going to work. “God….I’m an idiot,” I sighed. I sat on the steps of the stairs, watching the wax from the candles slowly drip down, some of it got on the book. I sighed as I took out a beer from my backpack, it was lukewarm, but I didn’t care, I just needed something to drink. “God damn it...this was my last chance,” I sighed.

I took a sip of my beer, coughing a bit from the cheap taste, but kept drinking anyways since it was all I had. As I was drinking, I looked around, feeling my stomach twisting. I stared at the ground, noticing a faint stain that looked like someone tried to clean it, but some of it just stayed there. The stain had faded away over time, but it was still noticeable if you looked closely with a light. I stared at the stain, feeling my heart sinking, knowing full well what that possible stain could be.

I sighed as I looked away, taking another sip of my beer before wondering if maybe I should just leave, this looks like a waste of my time after all.

Suddenly, I noticed the lights from one of the candles went out, confused, I placed down my beer on the step, grabbed my flashlight, and looked closer. It was weird since there wasn’t any wind inside the room, there were no windows or anything, so how could it have went out like that? I sighed, telling myself that I’m overthinking it, I was about to blow out all the candles, but they suddenly went out on their own.

“The fuck?” I muttered. My flashlight suddenly started flickering, and I kept hitting it to make it work properly, but after awhile, it went out. “God damn it, cheap ass flashlight,” I sighed, hitting the flashlight a bit and wondered if it was the batteries.

As I try my best to walk around and not fall or hit anything, I jumped when I hear the door suddenly closing. Confused, I carefully headed back upstairs, and tried to open the door, however, no matter how much I push or pull while turning the knob, it wouldn’t open.

“W-what’s going on here?” I muttered, feeling the sweat forming. My flashlight suddenly turned back on, allowing me to see again, so I turned back around, deciding to just try and call the owner to help me out, however, as I headed back down the stairs, I noticed that my beer was gone from where I placed it down. My stomach turned as I felt my body going stiff. I know I placed that can right there, I can even see the dusty imprint on the step where I left it. I didn’t hear the can falling over or anything, and I don’t see it anywhere, so where...was it?

Suddenly, I felt a chill in my spine, my heart began racing as I slowly turned around, and just like that, I saw a pair of transparent eyes, looking at me.

“Don’t you know drinking this stuff isn’t good for you? I hope this is the only can your drank for the night, Craig.”

I gasped as I suddenly fell back, but instead of hitting the ground and probably breaking my neck, I felt a hand grabbing me, pulling me back up before I fell.

“Careful, wouldn’t want you to die like how I did.”

My eyes widened as I stared at it, stared at the hand gripping mine, stared at the small smile on their face. I looked at them, feeling my heart beating fast as I haven’t seen them in a long time, feeling so overjoyed, but at the same time...I was pissed.

“You’re an idiot,” I said, pulling my hand back after calming myself down a bit.

“W-what? I die and finally come back, and that’s the first thing you’re going to say to me? Jesus, you’re mean, Craig,” Tweek pouted, just like he normally does whenever I say something mean to him.

“Yeah well...you got yourself killed, remember? I almost got sent to prison because the police thought I pushed you down the stairs when really, you slipped and fell, am I right?” I asked.

Tweek bit his lip, “well...I was upset...and...I was angry...but then I heard a noise from the basement, quickly got over my anger, ran towards the basement, and...slipped down the stairs…”

“Even though the owner did say they recently waxed the floors around there, right?”

“I forgot…” Tweek blushed. “Sorry you almost got into a lot of trouble.”

“It’s fine, my parents helped me out, especially when they said I was with them a few hours before you...died,” I said.

“That’s good,” Tweek smiled. He began floating around me, looking intently at me, “I’m surprised by how calm you’re being here. For years, you never believed in ghosts, and yet...here I am...standing right before you...as a ghost,” Tweek said.

“Well...that’s because I really wanted to talk to you...and I was desperate,” I said.

“Oh? Well what is it that you wanted to say, Craig?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I sighed as I closed my eyes, feeling my heart pounding, “I’m sorry...for that night...before you uh...died….I’m sorry for saying how I wished you would die...and I’m sorry for hurting you like that.”

“....No...Craig...I’m sorry for saying what I said, that was totally uncalled for and I know you would never do something like that, even if it’s to spite me. I was being childish, and that was totally uncalled for. I’m sorry,” Tweek said.

I smiled, and he smiled back. I began to chuckle, feeling tears forming in my eyes, “god...I can’t believe it took five fucking years to finally apologize...but then again...I would have apologized sooner if haven’t gotten yourself killed,” I said.

“You what, how do you know that a ghost didn’t just push me and had me killed?” Tweek asked.

“Because, you told me yourself that ghosts don’t necessarily harm people without a reason, and knowing how you’re scared of them, I’m sure you wouldn’t do anything to piss off a ghost, even if you were upset that night,” I said.

“Wow, you know me so well,” Tweek chuckled. I smiled back, “so...was that what you came here for? To say sorry? It was sweet of you to do that, Craig, but this seems a bit too...extreme, especially since it’s you,” Tweek said.

“....Well...that’s not just why I came here…” I said, looking away.

“Oh? What else did you want to say?”

“It’s more like...I was wondering if you know where...this thing was...when you were alive...and we were still together,” I said.

“Thing? What thing?” Tweek asked.

My stomach was in a knot by this point, but I had to ask him. I was desperate after all, “do you know...where that ring I gave you when we started dating is?” I asked.

“You mean the one that your grandmother gave to you before she died? The one you gave me because you trusted me with it and it was a symbol of how much you loved me?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...that one,” I said.

“Why do you want to know where it is?” Tweek asked.

“Well it’s because..I noticed you weren’t...wearing it when we came to see your body, and I tried finding it in the apartment, but I just wasn’t able to find it...so I was just wondering where you hid it,” I said.

“Why do you want to know all of a sudden?” Tweek asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

“N-no particular...r-reason,” I said.

“Don’t like to me, you do that thing where you look away when you lie, so you better spill the beans, Craig, before I possess your body and make you tell me.”

“....I was...planning on using that ring to propose to my….boy...friend,” I said, backing away a bit.

“....What!?” Tweek shotued, his coloring has turned completely red, and it felt like the ground was shaking.

“Well Tweek, you have been dead for five years, and I have moved on since then, besides, we broke up, remember? So I have every right to date someone else,” I said.

“Yeah, but you called me here just so I can tell you where the ring is, the ring you gave me, the ring you told me showed how much you loved and trusted me!” Tweek shouted, his eyes have turned completely white.

“I know I know, but...I really like Kenny and I-”

“Kenny!?” Tweek shrieked, “you mean that asshole from school!?” Tweek shouted.

“Whoa now, he’s not an assholes, he’s actually pretty sweet and charming,” I crossed my arms, “I don’t see why you’re so mad, I bet you’d have sold that ring or thrown it away if you didn’t die that night,” I said.

“Maybe I would, but telling me to give it back to you, are you kidding me!? I’m fucking dead, been dead for five years, and you suddenly call for me so you can have your stupid ring back?”

“Hey, that ring was my grandmother’s, and I gave it to you because...because...I thought one day we’d get married, but obviously...that’s never happening,” I said.

“....God...you’re so cruel, Craig. First, you break up with me, break my heart, leave me, and now you’re asking me to give you back the ring? You’re so cruel,” Tweek sniffled.

“Tweek, I’m sorry, but it’s just a ring, it wouldn’t really matter to you anymore, not just because you’re dead but because we’re not together anymore,” I said.

“Oh, so it’s better to give you new boyfriend the same ring you gave your ex?” Tweek frowned.

“That ring is very important to me, okay...and besides...knowing both me and Kenny, we aren’t able to afford a ring at the moment,” I said.

“Well sucks for you then! I’m not telling you where it is!”

“Tweek, come on, stop being a dick,” I frowned.

“I’m being a dick? I’m being a dick? Says the guy who calls for his dead ex-boyfriend from the grave just so he can have the same ring he gave to him before he died!”

“You know what? Forget it! I tried to be nice, but if you’re gonna act like this, then this was a waste of my fucking time,” I sighed, “I knew trying to talk to you wasn’t going to work, even if I didn’t think this stupid summoning a ghost thing was actually going to work,” I grumbled as I grabbed my stuff, placed everything back into my backpack, and began leaving.

“W-where are you going?” Tweek frowned.

“Home, since obviously, you ain’t going to cooperate,” I said.

“Well what am I supposed to do then?” Tweek said.

“I don’t know, go to the afterlife or something? Finished whatever unfinished business you have? I don’t care and it’s your problem now,” I said.

“Craig! Craig! Come back here!” Tweek shouted. I ignored him and just kept going home, not once looking back.

When I got home, I was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. I wish that had went better, but at the same time, I was a bit pissed. I gave him the ring, yes, but technically, that ring belonged to both of us, and since we’re no longer together, it would make sense for him to give it back to me...right?

“God, fucking prick,” I cursed.

“Whoa, someone’s mad.” I turned when I heard someone, I was surprised to see Kenny lying on my couch, looking at me with a smile on his face.

“Ken? What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well I noticed how you seemed stressed out lately, so I thought I’d come by and surprise you,” Kenny smiled.

“You know I gave you a copy of my apartment keys for emergencies, right?” I said.

“I know...but...who says comforting their boyfriend wasn’t an emergency?” Kenny smiled.

I sighed before smiling at him, “well thanks for being here, I did want to see you,” I said.

Kenny smiled before sitting up, “come here,” Kenny said as he patted an empty space on my couch. I smiled as I walked over, sitting next to him, he pulled me towards him a big so he could hug me. “What’s up? Why were you so angry?”

I sighed, “met an old...friend...of mine. Things didn’t go so well,” I sighed.

“Oh? Wanna talk about it?” Kenny asked.

“Not really, I’m just tired, that’s all,” I said as I began snuggling up against his chest, “how was your day?” I asked.

“Same as always, bagging groceries for customers, dealing with parents who wants to get shit for free, cleaning up messes from customers. Same old thing,” Kenny sighed, “but enough about me...let’s talk about you. You’re okay, right?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just really pissed off,” I sighed.

“Hey...you know what will cheer you up?” Kenny asked.

“Don’t do it,” I said.

“Oh I think you want me to do it,” Kenny smirked.

“I swear to god, Kenny, if you do it, I’m gonna punch your nose,” I said.

“I’m gonna do it,” Kenny said.

“Ken, I said no, don’t you fucking dare,” I said.

“Three, two, one!” Kenny placed his lips on my cheek and blew a raspberry into my cheek. The feeling was weird, and I can feel his saliva on my cheek, but I just grinned and began laughing as I pushed him away.

“Okay okay! Stop!” I chuckled as I finally pushed him away from me, “ugh, now you got my entire cheek wet, thanks a lot, dick,” I said.

“I can see that smile on your face, you loved it,” Kenny smirked.

“Whatever,” I chuckled, feeling my mood getting better. “At least I’m not angry anymore.”

Kenny smiled, “that’s good, I don’t want to see my favorite boy getting all mopey now, especially when I’m around,” Kenny smiled.

“You’re sweet,” I sighed as I leaned against him.

“And you’re my favorite space boy,” Kenny chuckled as he leaned forward to press a kiss on top of my head. “Hey...look at me.”

I turned to look at him, “hm?” I felt his lips on mine. “That was sneaky,” I blushed.

“You loved it,” Kenny smiled.

I blushed as I leaned my head against his, “I love you.”

“Me too,” Kenny smiled. He leaned forward to press another kiss, this one being longer. I felt Kenny gently pushing me down on my couch as he hovered over me, pressing soft kisses against my cheek before going down towards my neck and shoulder. “God, it’s been awhile since we did this, I’m so fucking horny.”

“Ha ha...when aren’t you,” I sighed as I enjoyed the feeling of his lips against my neck. When I opened my eyes, I paled when I saw a familiar face glaring at us, glaring at me. “Shit,” I cursed as I began wiggling out of Kenny’s grasp.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Kenny asked.

“I uh...I just remembered...that I’m going to be busy for awhile, and I really need to get to work on that, so you have to leave,” I said.

“What?” Kenny said.

“Yeah, so sorry you came all this way, but you just...you have to go, like...right now,” I said as I grabbed Kenny and began pushing him out of the door.

“You sure? I can probably help you and-”

“No no no, I need to do this myself, but thanks again for coming to see me, I’ll be sure to call you later, okay bye!” I said as I closed the door.

“Um...a-alright, Craig...we’re still on for our date on Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, sure, definitely,” I said.

“Great...um...see you later, I guess,” I hear Kenny’s footsteps from the other side of the door, when I peeked through the peephole, I saw that Kenny was gone. 

I sighed in relief, but quickly turned my attention to the ghost in my apartment. “What the fuck, Tweek!?”

“Oh I’m sorry, did I interrupt you make out session with you boyfriend?” Tweek said, emphasizing the boyfriend part as if it were the most terrible word to say.

“Why are you here? I left you at the mansion, aren’t ghosts supposed to stay where they die or something?” I sighed.

“Usually, and I would have been stuck there forever if you haven’t called for me with that incantation. Where did you even get that incantation from? It’s not in my book,” Tweek said.

“I found it online, from a site called...Madam Mystery?” I said.

“....You fucking idiot,” Tweek said. “Everyone knows that website is mostly a curse website, it gives bad advice and spells that are cursed!”

“Well how am I supposed to know? I’m not the one into this shit, Tweek,” I sighed.

“Yeah well thanks to you not checking the site beforehand, I’m pretty much stuck with you for all eternity,” Tweek said.

“What!?” I shouted.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you read mysterious and obviously cursed incantations without checking them first,” Tweek sighed, “you sold me your soul, body, and service, meaning you have to do as I say since I can pretty much control you,” Tweek said.

“Yeah right, you’re just mad because I’m happy with my new boyfriend, while you’re just...dead,” I said.

“....You know...I may no longer have a beating heart...but that hurts, Craig..that really hurts me deep,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “look, is there a way for you to move on or something?”

“Nope. As long as I want to be around you, you can’t get rid of me.”

“Then I guess I’ll go ask a ghost hunter to come and exterminate you, huh?” I said.

“Y-you wouldn’t do that...would you?”

“To get you out of my life, yes,” I said.

“Craig! Don’t you dare pick up your phone! Don’t you dare call someone!”

“I’m sorry Tweek, but today has been very tiring and stressful, and I don’t need my dead ex around to make it harder, especially when I’m trying to propose to my boyfriend,” I said, “I know this is a bit harsh on my part, but you have to leave.”

“Craig!” Tweek glowed red once again, causing me to suddenly freeze. I soon found myself dropping my phone and suddenly walking towards Tweek against my will.

“The fuck?” I tried to stop, but I couldn’t.

“I told you, your body and soul is mine now, you offered it, and now I own it, just like that ring. You are not getting rid of me that easily!” Tweek shouted, his voice echoing in my ears.

“T-Tweek...you’re scaring me…” I said.

“.....” Tweek suddenly froze as he let me go, I fell to the ground, staring at him in fear. “I….I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me….I just….nngg...I need to be on my own for a bit,” Tweek said before disappearing.

I just sat there, trying to calm down my racing heart. I had no idea what just happened, but I knew that if I don’t figure things out soon, I’m gonna lose my mind, or worse.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up thinking that the events last night was a dream, that none of it happened, however, when I saw Tweek sitting on my couch, watching a documentary on my TV, I knew it wasn’t a dream. I sighed and just walked over to see what he was doing.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching one of my documentaries...I’m surprised you kept them,” Tweek said as he looked at the now scattered DVD cases of all of Tweek’s documentaries.

“Yeah well...I didn’t want to sell them...and I’ll admit...I do enjoy watching them,” I said.

Tweek smiled before turning his attention back towards them. He dropped his smile as he looked at me, “I’m sorry for what I did...I didn’t….mean to do that to you...I was just...so upset.”

“....It’s fine...just...please don’t do that again...I don’t want you possessing me or anything like that,” I said.

“I promise...I’ll try to stay calm...it’s just...I have been stuck in that mansion for five years, and all that time does start taking a toll on you, especially when you aren’t able to leave,” Tweek sighed.

“....What is it like...you know...being dead?” I asked.

“....Cold...scary...weird...but...kinda normal?” Tweek asked, “it’s like...I’m still me...but at the same time...I’m not? I feel like I have more energy...and yet...I’m constantly cold. It’s a good thing I don’t get cold easily,” Tweek said.

“I know...I still remember how you actually went out on the coldest night without a jacket...just to see me…” I said.

“Well I wanted to be the first to say happy birthday to you,” Tweek said.

I looked away, “I know...I remember,” I said.

“....Hey...Craig-”

“Um...look...I don’t mind you staying here for awhile...but you really have to go, so unless there’s another way to get you to leave, it has to be soon. I really want to propose to Kenny, and I just can’t...have you here,” I said.

“....Hmph...w-what’s so great about Kenny anyways?” Tweek pouted.

“Don’t you start, I remember how easily jealous you get,” I sighed.

“I-I do not get jealous!”

“Dude, I remember how you almost broke that guy from senior year’s jaw,” I said.

“He was flirting with you, and he knew you were with me!” Tweek said.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Tweek. What matters is that I’m with Kenny now, and you’re dead. End of story,” I sighed.

“Christ, you never ease up on your words do you?”

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to date me,” I said.

“Same goes for you,” Tweek sighed.

We fell silent, not really sure what else to say. I don’t think either of us wanted to bring back old memories, and now it just feels awkward.

I sighed as I sat down next to Tweek, “listen...we really shouldn’t talk about us anymore, it’s in the past and we gotta move on, especially you since you’re a ghost and everything,” I said.

“Ha ha,” Tweek sighed.

“I’m just saying...this might be good for us, you know? Get over the break up and both of us will be happy?” I said.

“You’ll be happy, I’ll be all alone and dead,” Tweek sighed.

“Well hold on, you don’t know what might happen if you go to the afterlife, who knows, you might meet a cute ghost boy there or something,” I said.

“Tch,” Tweek glared at me before turning his attention back on the screen, “can we just drop it before I get really pissed?”

I sighed, knowing that it would be better to not make him angry, “fine. Then I’m gonna shower and get ready for work. While I’m gone, you better stay here,” I said.

“Why can’t I just go with you? You know how long it’s been since I’ve been stuck in that mansion? I haven’t seen the outside in a long time,” Tweek pouted.

“I don’t care, you aren’t coming with me. My boss is already on my ass about every little shit I do, so I don’t need a ghost bugging me while I’m working, got it?”

“Fine,” Tweek huffed.

“Good. Just stay where you need to be, and don’t cause any trouble,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek sighed.

I sighed in relief and began getting ready for work, as I left, I looked back to see Tweek still keeping his eyes on the TV. I suddenly remembered the days when Tweek and I would watch all those documentaries together, staying up till it was one in the morning, getting headaches from watching the screen in the dark in the next day, both of us regretting our life choices before deciding to continue our little marathon again. I smiled at the memory, and a part of me wanted to go back to the couch and watch the documentary with Tweek, like the old days, but I stopped myself, remembering that this is nothing like back then.

I sighed as I stepped inside the bathroom to shower.

* * *

I currently work as a stagehand at a local theater. My job is to simply help with all the backstage stuff for any performances the theater is hosting, it wasn’t a bad job, and it does pay well, I just wish the director of all the performances here wasn’t such an asshole.

No matter what I do, he would always tell me off and say that I’m doing something wrong, even though I’m doing exactly what he told me to do, but whatever. I’m not sure if did something to him, or the fact that I told him that it was my dream to be a director one day and that offended him, it feels like the asshole has some sort of grudge against me, and I don’t know why since I barely talk to him except when it comes to my job.

God, if money wasn’t so tight right now, I would have quit, but this place paid well and I really need the money.

“Alright everyone, be sure to have the set ready for next week’s performance,  _ the Star Under the Sea _ ,” the director said, “so be sure none of the props and backdrops are ruined, and I’m looking at you, Mr. Tucker.”

I just glared at him. I wanted to yell what I did, but bit my tongue since I can’t afford to be fired, especially since that man has such a horrible temper. One wrong move and you’ll find yourself out of a job.

We all got to work and I began moving one of the cardboard corals to the back so I can start painting them. I didn’t need to paint them in detail, I’ll leave that to the artists, but I do need to adjust the coloring to help make it look brighter. Once I was near the paint bucket, I began carefully painting the cardboard coral, being sure to not let any extra paint spill on any of the wrong spots.

“I hope you’ll be very careful, Mr. Tucker, the last coral I had you painted looked a bit off, and I had to get someone to fix your mistake, someone who actually knows how to do their damn job,” the director said before walking passed me.

I glared at him, wanting to flip him off, but I refrained myself since I know some of the people I work with really want to get on the director’s good side, and they’re just waiting for me to put my guard down so they can snitch on me to the director if I did anything. I sighed and I just got back to work.

“Jesus Christ, what an asshole!”

I froze. I lifted my head, my hands shaking slightly, when I saw Tweek floating a few inches above me, barely visible, I nearly lost my shit.

“Motherfucker,” I cursed as I quickly took off my jacket and tried my best to hide Tweek from anyone walking by. When one guy walked by and stared at me, I quickly came up with an excuse, “just...drying the paint a bit!” I laughed nervously. The guy shrugged before continuing on ahead. Once he was gone, I turned towards Tweek, glaring at him, “what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at home!” I hissed.

“No, you said I had to be where I needed to be, and guess what? I technically needed to be near the human being that summoned me, which is you, so technically...I’m not breaking any rules,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but you’re about to get me into trouble, something I specifically said you are not allowed to do,” I said, looking around and kept my jacket up high to hide him.

“I ain’t gonna do anything, Craig, relax, besides, I’m curious where you worked now. I remember how you used to have a part time job as a cashier at that popular supermarket, I remember how tired you get whenever you came home, and how I always made you some tea to help you get some rest,” Tweek said.

“Shut up, for the love of god, please...go home!”

“Well I can’t,” Tweek said.

“Why can’t you?” I gritted my teeth.

“I don’t know where you live. Obviously, the apartment you live in isn’t the same apartment we shared, and I just used my powers to take me where you are, it’s not like I actually know my way around unless it involves coming straight towards you,” Tweek said.

“Oh my fucking god!”

“Something wrong, Mr. Tucker?” The director asked when he came walking by.

“N-no sir, nothing is wrong, just...making sure the paint on the coral looks right,” I said.

The director huffed before coming closer. Tweek quickly went invisible, and I was pushed to the side as the director examined the cardboard coral.

“Hmph, too dark, I want the colors to be brighter than this,” the director looked at the paint buckets, “here, use these and do your job.”

“B-but sir, that’s what I was doing before,” I said.

The director glared at me, “then get to it, do your damn job or you’re fired!”

“Y-yes sir,” I said.

“And another back talk from you, Mr. Tucker, and I’ll make sure you never work in this town again!” The director then left.

Once he was gone, I sighed and quickly got back to work, Tweek reappeared again, glaring at the direction the director went.

“What an asshole,” Tweek said.

“Keep your voice down before someone hears,” I sighed, “but yeah...he is.”

“Why are you working for that guy?” Tweek asked.

“Well I need the money to get food, clothes, and to pay the bills,” I said.

“Still...it’s like he has something shoved up in his ass, he’s being a real dick for nothing,” Tweek said.

“Well what can you do? He’s the boss around here, so not much can be done,” I said.

“....Well...maybe you can’t do anything...but that doesn’t mean I can’t,” Tweek smirked.

“No...Tweek, what are you-” Before I could question or stop him, Tweek was gone. “Damn it!” I cursed.

“Tucker, are you working?” I hear the director shout.

“Y-yes sir!” I exclaimed and quickly got back to work. Okay Craig, just finish your job, find Tweek while you’re doing your job, and try not to get fired.

As I kept painting, I looked up every now and then and tried to find Tweek, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary so far, but can’t put my guard down one minute. After I was finished with the painting, I taking the costumes where they needed to go, but I froze when I noticed that the director was standing underneath a beam, a bucket of paint wobbling on top. I’m sure no one put that bucket up there, and I’m sure someone is moving it.

I quickly dropped the costumes and ran towards the director, “sir! Look out above you, there’s-”

“What do you think you’re doing!? Letting the costumes get on the ground like that? Do you want to lose your job!?”

“N-no, sir, but there’s-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Tucker, unlike you, I’m a very busy and important man, and I have no time to deal with people like you, so pick up the costumes and do your job, or you’re fired!” The director barked.

“.....” I stared at him, feeling my eye twitching. I took a deep breath as I put on my fake smile, “yes...sir. Whatever you say,” I said. I turned around picked up the costume, and began leaving. As I left, I looked up, saw Tweek looking at. When I looked back at the director, barking orders at the other stagehands, I knew I was tired of his bullshit, so when I looked back at Tweek and gave him a slight nod, he smiled before pushing the bucket of paint. I watched as the paint poured all over the director and a few of the unlucky people that were around him, he screamed bloody murder, cussing at how his outfit was ruined, demanding to know who put that paint up there, and yelling at everyone to help him clean up.

I just smiled and went on my way.

The rest of the day went normal, aside from the director still pissed off about the whole paint thing, I did noticed him glaring at me the entire time, but I just played ignorant. I mean, there’s no way he could pin that on me, I had no way of getting up on the beam anyways, and he saw me doing my job the entire time, so how would I have time to put a bucket of paint on there? I just sighed and kept working until my shift was over.

After I finished what I needed to do, I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave, but the director suddenly called for me, telling me to meet him in his office. I knew I was gonna be in trouble.

I sighed as I headed straight towards his office after I was finished packing my stuff, I entered the office, I saw the director, his black turtleneck was still covered in pink stains.

“Do you know why I called you here, Mr. Tucker?” The director asked.

“No sir,” I said, trying to stay calm. I’ll just deny anything he says, and hope I don’t get fired.

“You don’t, huh? Well...I thought it would be obvious since you’re the one who did this prank on me earlier,” the director frowned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I wasn’t anywhere near those beams, sir, and everyone will tell you that I was doing my job the entire day, so how could I have time to climb up to the beams and place a bucket of paint up there, and hope it’ll fall on its own, at the exact moment where you stood?” I said.

“I don’t know how, Tucker, but I know you did it. I remember how you came running to me earlier,” the director said.

“Well sir, I did see the bucket and was simply trying to warn you, but you wouldn’t give me a chance, and told me to do my work. I just did what you said,” I said.

“Oh...being a smart ass, hm? Well then...how about I punish you for this prank of yours?”

“Well sir, it would be illegal to fire me without a legit reason, and besides, even if you try to fire me for the paint thing, you can’t do that without any real evidence that I did it,” I said.

“Maybe not, but I can dock your pay for the month,” the director said.

My eyes widened, “y-you can’t do that! I need that money to pay rent!” I exclaimed.

“Well I can since I’m the boss of you, and I can always say how you haven’t been doing a decent job. I saw your painting skills earlier, and I was not impressed with how it came out.”

“Well what do you expect from me? I’m not an artist, and yet you decided to give that job to me instead of handing it to the actual painters and artists!” I said.

“Are you talking back at me, Tucker? I can have you fired for that.”

I just stood there, quiet, feeling my blood boiling. I couldn’t believe that I was getting in trouble for something I didn’t do, and yet, this asshole wasn’t letting me go or listening to me. I have no idea what I did to him, but him acting like this just makes me so pissed. I wanted to yell, I wanted to punch him, I wanted to throw everything in this room everywhere, but I knew I couldn’t do anything.

“You fucking asshole.”

The director’s eyes went wide, my own eyes went wide. I didn’t say that, I mean...I did say that, but I didn’t mean to say it, and I wasn’t supposed to say that. Why did I suddenly….

Tweek…

“How dare you say that to me, I could have you fired for this. Apologize right this minute!”

“Why would I apologize to a fucking dick who can’t stop being a bully?” I found myself saying. My mouth was moving, and it was my voice, but at the same time, I could hear another voice going with my very own. I recognized that voice to being Tweek’s. “Some director you are, bossing people around, if it weren’t for guys like me, you wouldn’t even have your stupid performances! Also, what the hell is  _ Star Under the Sea _ ? The only stars in the sea are starfishes, and they aren’t that impressive you know,” I found myself saying.

“I-I never...you...you little…”

“Oh? You want to hit me or something? Go ahead, try me!” I panicked as I found myself saying that. Tweek was going to get me killed.

I saw the director angrily coming at me, too angry to realize that what he was about to do was possibly a legal issue, but I tried my best to defend myself. I backed away, shielding myself with my arms as the director came over, raised his hand, and was ready to strike me.

I felt nothing. I didn’t feel the hard punch against my arms or body, I didn’t hear a loud slap, and I wasn’t in pain. When I put down my arms, I was surprised to see that the director was trying to pull down his arm, but couldn’t.

“W-what’s this!? How are you doing this?” The director exclaimed as he tried to pull his arm down.

I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine as I felt Tweek leaving my body, glaring angrily at the director. The director gasped and soon fell back after Tweek let him go, he backed away, his focus on Tweek now.

“What kind of shitty human being are you? Trying to hit one of your employees! What does this look like? The 1800s?” Tweek growled, he was glowing red again, just like last time, maybe a bit more intense, especially since Tweek’s voice now echoed.

“W-what are you?” The director was shaking.

“Can’t you tell from how I’m floating and how pale I am?” Tweek snarled, “now you listen here and you listen good, if you ever hurt this human again, or abuse any of the other workers like you did, I’ll haunt you for the rest of your life, I’ll be sure to take your soul to Hell, and make sure you never leave!” Tweek shouted.

The director began crying, I even noticed him wetting himself.

“Do I make myself clear?” Tweek asked. The director nodded, “good, and you better not dock this guy’s pay, or else I’ll rip you to shreds!” Tweek shrieked, causing the glasses in the room to shatter. I noticed the furniture levitating a bit, making the entire room more messier by the minute.

“Y-yes! I’ll do as you say, just please don’t hurt me, spirit! I’ll be good! I’ll be a good boss! I’ll respect Mr. Tucker from now on! I’ll even help him with his career goal of being a director, just please, don’t hurt me!” The director cried.

“Good,” Tweek calmed down after that and all the furniture was now back on the ground, he turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up. I just stood there in shock. “Well...that’ll be it, we’ll be leaving now, and remember...if this guy sees you harassing anyone, I’ll be sure to come back for your soul,” Tweek smirked.

The director whimpered as he nodded, he covered his head as he placed his head between his legs in fear. I just stared at him in shock before finally letting myself out, quietly leaving as I hear the director wailing inside.

That actually felt good.

Once we were outside and no one could see us, Tweek appeared before he burst out into laughter.

“Oh man, did you see how scared he was of me? No wonder ghosts like scaring people, it feels good to get back at assholes like that,” Tweek smiled.

“That was insane and you could have gotten us both in trouble,” I said.

“Oh please, even if he calls someone, do you really think they’ll believe a ghost was in his office? I know there’s people who do believe in stuff like me, but there are a lot of skeptics out there, especially when it comes to the workplace, you really can’t blame a ghost for being an asshole,” Tweek smiled.

I stared at him before smiling, I then started laughing myself, “oh man, did you see how scared he was? He even wet his pants.”

“I saw it, not much of a bully now, huh?” Tweek grinned.

We both began chuckling for awhile until more people began showing up. I stopped laughing immediately as to not draw any attention while Tweek turned invisible. We both began heading back home together, and I just hope that Tweek will now know exactly where my apartment is if he ever tried coming with me to work again...which...after today...I might not mind.

“.....Thanks,” I said.

“....You’re welcome,” Tweek said.

I felt a warm feeling inside my chest, a familiar feeling I used to get when Tweek and I were young. I smiled to myself, but stayed quiet.

It was as if the old Tweek was back.

* * *

Two days have passed since then, and over those two days, Tweek and I started talking a bit more ever since what he did for me with my boss, who was now treating me and everyone else with the utmost respect. It was kinda funny seeing the director flinching every time I come over to talk to him about some stuff.

It was great.

Still, what was even more great was getting to spend more time with Tweek. I know it’s considered weird to be spending so much time with your ex, especially when they’re dead, but at this point, we weren’t acting like when we were dating, we were acting like best friends, before we started dating. Something I much preferred.

As we were sitting on the couch, watching documentaries that we used to watch as kids, we began laughing and talking about the old days.

“I can’t believe how much we believed in some of this stuff,” I said.

“I know. I thought ghosts were able to take souls, but in reality, we have nothing to do since we’re basically wandering souls ourselves,” Tweek chuckled.

“God, I can’t believe how much you believed in some of this stuff, and how long we watched all of this in one sitting,” I sighed.

“Hey, you believed in a few of this stuff, even saying how it is possible with your scientific knowledge,” Tweek giggled.

“As long as it stays true to facts, then of course I’m going to believe it. Just because you’re a real life ghost and is sitting by me right now doesn’t mean all the facts I’ve said aren’t true. Besides...we still don’t know if Bigfoot or demons are real quite yet, you know,” I said.

“Well if ghosts are real, then I’m sure everything supernatural is real, like I kept telling you,” Tweek grinned.

I smiled, “whatever you say, ghost boy,” I said.

“Oh god, I thought I told you to never call me that,” Tweek chuckled.

“Well the only reason I stopped was when we started dating, but since we’re not dating, I get to call you whatever I want, ghost boy,” I smiled.

“Oh yeah? Then shall I call you the science prince?” Tweek smirked.

“No...not that name,” I grumbled.

“Fair is fair, Tucker,” Tweek grinned.

“Screw you, Tweak,” I smiled.

We both began laughing at how immature we were being, it’s been so long since we let ourselves be so loose and less serious, actually enjoying the moment that was happening. I really missed those days, and I wished I could spend more time with Tweek, just like before.

“...I missed this,” I said.

“....Me too,” Tweek said.

“God...whatever happened to us?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“You know...our friendship...how we use to act before we went through puberty and began feeling awkward, before high school….before college...whatever happened to when things were simple?” I asked.

“....I guess we just...grew up,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “growing up sucks. Having to worry about bills, work, and a bunch of adult stuff. I wish we never had grown up and could just stay like this forever,” I said.

“.....But then….we would have...never realized our feelings for each other….”

“....”

“....”

We both fell silent as we sat there. I looked at Tweek, he looking at me. I felt something in my chest, a familiar feeling from back then. I didn’t think these feelings would resurface, but they are at that moment as I stared at him.

I tried to laugh it off, trying my best to stay cool, “god...what happened to us?”

“....I guess things changed when...you left for school?” Tweek said.

“....I guess...but we tried to make it work...didn’t we?” I asked.

“That’s not how I remembered it,” Tweek said, looking down.

I was surprised. What did he mean? We did try to make it work, we called everyday, we tried hanging out, we even made sure to see each other during breaks. What did Tweek mean?

“What are you talking about?”

Tweek frowned, looking down, “you changed when you left, you were being more and more skeptical by the minute, always laughing at the stuff I believe in whenever we talk. I remember when I came over to see you, we were hanging out with your friends, and whenever I mentioned about what I did, you and your friends would just laugh, saying how ghosts and the supernatural wasn’t real, that I was being silly….”

“I….I didn’t know that,” I said.

“Of course you didn’t know...you were so busy with school that you barely pay much attention to me,” Tweek said. “You say I changed...and that might be true….but you changed as well, Craig, you can’t deny that.”

Looking back, I do remember how busy I was, how little time I spent with Tweek, and how even when I had breaks, I wasn’t able to go home since I wanted to hang out with my friends. I told myself it was alright, that I was still talking to Tweek, even though I was only talking to him on the phone or simply messaging him, but thinking back...Tweek must have been so lonely, even if I did try to contact him. It wasn’t the same as talking to me face to face.

God...how was I so blind by this?

“I...I didn’t know…” I said.

“....I get why you broke up with me...I did change...but only because you changed yourself,” Tweek said.

“....Then why did you stay with me, even when you saw how much I changed?” I asked.

“....Because...I loved you too much...that I just ignored it and tried to make it work...make us work...just like before,” Tweek said. I felt my heart drop, that was exactly the same reason why I stayed with Tweek even after I noticed the changes, I wanted to make it work, but knew...that it wouldn’t end well for the both of us.

“Tweek…”

“....It’s funny...now that we finally got this out...I thought I would feel a lot better...maybe even try to move on from you...but I just...I can’t…” Tweek said, he began trembling.

“Why’s that?”

“....Because...I still love you,” Tweek said. He turned towards me, and I sat there, frozen. His eyes shifted a bit as he stared at me, as if staring into my soul. I know this look all too well, I remembered how I use to love this look, how happy I felt when I see him looking at me like that, but at that moment, I was scared.

Tweek suddenly leaned forward, his face close to mine. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel something, but I felt nothing but a cold feeling on my face. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Tweek realized it too. He pulled back, staring at my lips, he looked devastated.

“Why….did you do that?” I asked, trying to stop myself from crying.

“....” Tweek’s eyes darkened, “please...don’t be with Kenny...please be with me again...we can make it work! I’ll try harder, we can just take things slow!”

“Tweek…”

“I won’t even be obsessed with hunting ghosts anymore, I’ll put more effort on loving you, just like before,” I noticed Tweek was crying.

“Tweek.”

“Please...I know I’m being selfish and putting all of this on you, but I just...I can’t lose you again, I don’t want to be apart from you again! Can’t we try again? Please? Please?” Tweek was now fully crying.

“....I can’t...we can’t. I can’t do that to Kenny, or to myself...and I can’t do that to you,” I said.

“W-why?” Tweek whispered.

“....Even if we did go back...it would still be different. You’re no longer alive...and I can’t marry a ghost…” I said.

“.....” Tweek trembled and cried harder. “Tch...you must really hate me….huh?” Tweek sniffled.

“Tweek!” I tried to tell him that wasn’t it, but he disappeared before I could say anything. “Tweek! Please!” I called out, but I didn’t get a response.

I sighed as I sat back, seeing that the documentary on the TV was over, and the credits were playing. I just leaned back in my seat, letting myself cry a bit as I wished I knew what to do.

I love Tweek, I do, but it isn’t the same anymore, it isn’t like how I loved Kenny. Kenny was always there for me, and he makes me happy, and I just can’t be doing something like this to him. As much as I do harbor feelings for Tweek, I know we can’t be together, not anymore.

God...why is this so hard?

* * *

Saturday came and tonight was the night I was gonna go out with Kenny. Though I didn’t have a ring at the moment, I did want to propose to him that night since I know that I wanted to be with him. I just wished I knew where Tweek hid my ring.

“You’re going out with him?” I hear a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Tweek, it’s been a day since I saw him, and I was worried he would never talk to me again.

“Yeah...I am,” I said.

“....Still planning on proposing to him?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...I just wish I had a ring...but...I’ll probably try and see if I can get a plastic ring or find one that’s a lot cheaper before I meet up with him,” I said.

“....Don’t bother,” Tweek said, “here,” Tweek suddenly hands me something. I could see it in his closed hand since his hand was slightly transparent.

It was my grandmother’s ring.

“B-but...how...and why?” I asked, staring at it.

Tweek sighed, “the reason you weren’t able to find it was because fell out when I died. It was hidden underneath one of the shelves, the police didn’t bother to look under them since my body wasn’t too far away from where I fell,” Tweek said. “So...I decided to go to the mansion since I still have a slight connection to them even though I’m stuck with you, I found the ring, and brought it here to give it to you.”

“....But why?” I asked. I know Tweek, and he doesn’t let things go that easily, especially with how determined he looked that day.

“....You were right...I shouldn’t be doing this to the person you love. You should be happy...and be with the one person that will make you happy,” Tweek smiled.

“....Tweek...I don’t know what to say,” I said.

“Just...promise me when you propose to him, you say the same words you told me when you gave me that ring,” Tweek said.

“Why?” I asked.

“....Even if you’re giving that ring to someone else...I still believe that ring is still mine...deep down,” Tweek said.

“.....” I smiled as I stared at the ring, “alright...I’ll do that. Thank you, Tweek.”

“It’s fine, now you better get going, wouldn’t want your...boyfriend...to wait,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I finished adjusting my shirt before leaving my room, I stopped and turned my attention back to Tweek, “hey...will you be alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just...after that day...I was worried...about you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “this is a new start for us, Craig...it’s time for us to move on, right?” Tweek smiled.

“....Does this mean...you’ll be leaving?” I asked.

Tweek shrugged, “who knows...maybe I’m ready to go today...or maybe tomorrow. We’ll have to see.”

I stared at him before sighing, “well...if you do leave...please tell me...I would at least like to say my goodbyes before you go.”

Tweek smiled kindly, “of course.”

I smiled as I got ready, putting the ring in my pocket and trying to hype myself up. “Well...I’ll see you later, hopefully.”

“You too,” Tweek said.

I left the apartment and met up with Kenny at the restaurant we agreed to meet at. When I arrived, I see Kenny waiting for me patiently, I noticed he was making an origami crane with his napkin. I quickly walked over after telling the host who I was and that I was meeting someone, and quickly rushed over towards Kenny with a smile.

“You know you’re just gonna ruin that after we’re done eating, right?” I said.

Kenny looked up at me before smiling, “hey, you made it.” Kenny stood up to kiss me on the cheek.

“Well duh, as if I’d leave my boyfriend hanging,” I said.

We both chuckled as we sat down. We ordered our food, chat, and once our food arrived, we began eating. I looked at Kenny, smiling at him as he talked. Originally, when I started dating Kenny, I won’t lie, I did compare him a lot to Tweek, comparing his smile, his hair, his jokes, and his interests, but as I got to know more and more about Kenny, I realized that I liked his own charms, even stopped comparing him. I realized that I fell in love with Kenny for being himself, just like how I fell in love with Tweek for him being himself, and though I did tell Kenny about the comparisons, he didn’t turn away as I thought he would, he’d simply smile, kissed me, and tell me that now that I’m looking at the real him, then it was fine.

He really was sweet and charming, it’s no wonder I fell in love with him. It’s no wonder why I wanted to propose to him right that moment.

In the middle of dinner, I felt the ring in my pocket. I began to fidget a bit as I looked at him, feeling my heart pounding.

“What is it? You’ve been looking down a lot,” Kenny said.

I blushed, wondering if this was the right moment. As I looked at him, seeing his handsome face, I knew that this was the moment, the moment I’ve been dreaming of. 

I took out the ring and cleared my throat, “Kenny McCormick, I just want to say that you’ve been with me for the past five years, and throughout that time, you have always been there for me, showing how much you love me and supported me. I know this might seem rushed and maybe corny, but...with this ring...I wanted you to know just how much I love you. You aren’t just my boyfriend...you’re my...best friend,” I said as I pulled out the ring. I smiled at the memory of the first time I said that last part to Tweek, I remembered how much he cried even though he knew it wasn’t a proposal or anything, more like a promise ring to be devoted to each other. Though I did imagine Tweek and I being together forever, seeing Kenny right here and now, loving me for me, and making me happy, I fell in love again. “Will you..marry me?” I asked.

A few people around gasped and were now waiting patiently for Kenny to reply. I held my breath as I felt my hands getting sweaty. I waited for his reply.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Kenny said.

The people clapped and congratulated us. I felt like crying as I placed the ring on his hand and looked at him. He smiled at me as he leaned forward to kiss me. The moment our lips touched, I began crying. When he pulled away to smile at me, I kept crying.

I cried harder and harder until my hands were shaking. I cried harder and harder until I could barely stand, I cried harder and harder, as my smile falter.

I looked at him, really looked at him. I looked at those eyes, feeling my heart dropping.

“....I hate you,” I said, “I fucking hate you so much.”

His smile dropped as he stared at me, “Craig…”

“How could you...how could you take his body and pretend to be him….when you knew how important this was!” I shouted, tears falling out, “you’re the worst...I fucking hate you...so fucking much, Tweek.”

“.....I...I didn’t...I-”

I didn’t listen, I just paid the bill at the front and quickly stormed out of there, not looking back. I hear Tweek calling my name with Kenny’s voice, and that just made me angrier.

When I got home, I slammed the door shut, I sat on the couch and began throwing the couch cushions around, feeling my blood boiling. I couldn’t believe what he did, I couldn’t believe the shit he pulled. I knew Tweek would be jealous, but to go this far? God...why did I ever fall in love with that asshole?

I hear the door opening, and I see Tweek, still in Kenny’s body, rushing over, looking quite distraught.

“Craig…”

“Don’t talk to me, just get the fuck out of here, I never want to see you again,” I said.

“Please...I’m….I’m sorry for what I did!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You’re sorry!? You’re fucking sorry!?” I shouted, feeling angrier, “you’re sorry that you basically lied to me? That you stole my boyfriend’s body? That you stole that moment I was supposed to have with him!? You’re sorry!?” I shouted, my voice raising with every word.

“Craig…”

“I can’t believe you did this! I trusted you, did this ring mean nothing to you back then? I gave you that ring because of how much I trusted you, and you do shit like this? God...why did I fell in love with you? Why did I talk to you? Why didn’t I just leave you alone!?” I shouted, tears falling out.

“.....I just...wanted us to be together again….” Tweek cried.

“I told you...we can’t...and after this stunt...I’m not sure I want to,” I said.

Tweek stared at me and looked down, he made a fist before leaving Kenny’s body. I watched as Kenny fell to the ground, unconscious. I quickly jumped up and grabbed Kenny before he fell to the ground, I didn’t want him to accidentally hit his head on something.

“Why did we changed, Craig? Why? Why? Why!?” Tweek shouted.

I looked at him, seeing he was red again. The ground began to shake, the furniture started to move. I held Kenny’s body as I stared up at Tweek.

“We were supposed to be together forever, that’s what we told each other! We were supposed to be happy together, but then you left me alone, and things changed between us!” Tweek cried out, “why didn’t I do something sooner? Why wasn’t I a better boyfriend? Why did this happen to us!?” Tweek shrieked. A vase flew across the room, shattering against the wall.

“Tweek! Please!” I called out, letting my anger go and trying to reason with him.

“I just wanted us to be happy, I just wanted us to be together, but everything went downhill!” Tweek shouted, the couched flipped over, and was now laying on its back. “We were supposed to get married, we were supposed to be together, we were supposed to be happy!” Tweek shouted, tears falling out of his eyes.

“Tweek!” I shouted, carefully placing Kenny down and tried to stand up.

“Why did this happen? Why? Why!? Why!? All I wanted was to be a good boyfriend for once!”

“You were a good boyfriend!” I shouted.

Tweek froze and stared at me, the shaking stopped and he was slowly turning back to normal.

I took a deep breath as I looked at him, “you were always a good boyfriend, even when things changed between us,” I said. “You were always a good boyfriend to me!”

“....No I wasn’t...no I wasn’t,” Tweek muttered as he began calming down before slumping his shoulders, “a good boyfriend would never do something like this.” Tweek looked around at the mess he made, “I don’t deserve to have a boyfriend, I don’t deserve to be alive...I’m nothing more than a monster...just like in my book.”

“....Tweek,” I walked over, finally letting go my frustration and anger, and decided to finally talk to him. “Don’t ever say that. You know how devastated I was when I heard you died? I cried for months, wishing you were here, wishing I could apologize, wishing that I could have been there with you. I blamed myself for what happened to you that night, even if it wasn’t my fault. I was the one that hurt you, Tweek, I was the first one to hurt you...and I didn’t realize it till it was too late,” I said.

“.....Craig….” Tweek began crying.

“I’m so so sorry...I’m so so sorry for leaving you alone, I’m so so sorry for making you feel like this the entire time. I’m so sorry for never listening to you properly, I’m sorry for laughing at your interests, and I’m sorry for hurting you,” I felt tears falling as I finally let out what I’ve always wanted to tell him, but couldn’t when he died. “I’m so sorry...for ending our happy moment together...but I knew...that I loved you too much...and I needed to let you go before things got worse for us, but I do wish I had tried harder...that we could have tried harder. I’m so sorry, Tweek.”

Tweek began trembling as he stared at me, “please Craig...don’t hate me...don’t ever hate me…” Tweek begged. I wanted to hug him, but I knew I couldn’t.

“I could never hate you Tweek...I will never hate you. Even when we can’t see each other anymore...I will never hate you. I love you too much to hate someone like you. We maybe different in a lot of things, but that just makes me love you more and more...because you were being yourself, and you loved me for me...and that’s what is more important here,” I said, smiling at him through tears.

“Craig…” Tweek looked at me, smiling himself. I noticed he began glowing, “I love you too, I’ll always love you, Craig Tucker.”

Tears fell from my eyes as I noticed him fading, I knew this was the end. “Tweek...please...don’t go...not yet...I still have so much to say, so much to apologize for,” I cried harder.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “then say them to me the next time you visit...I’ll be sure to listen this time...I’ll forever listen to your voice, just like how you always listened to me,” Tweek smiled.

“Tweek….don’t go...don’t go…” I begged, wishing I could hold him, but every time I tried to grab him, my hand simply went through him.

Tweek smiled back at me before he leaned forward to kiss me. Though his lips phased through mine, I suddenly could feel it, I could feel the warmth of his lips, and how soft they were. I wasn’t sure if it was my imagination or it was really happening, I just closed my eyes as Tweek continued to fade away, and I could no longer feel his lips anymore.

“Goodbye Craig...and thank you...for loving me,” Tweek’s voice echoed in my ears until he was gone.

“....Goodbye...Tweek...you’ll always be a part of my heart,” I cried as I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone.

I soon hear Kenny waking up, hissing in pain, I quickly crouched down and helped him up, telling him to sit up slowly. When Kenny opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in my apartment, and he was even more surprised to see the mess.

“Uh...did I...miss something?” Kenny asked.

I looked at him and smiled, tears still falling in my eyes, “it’s a long story,” I said. I trembled and quickly hugged him, he didn’t say anything, which I’m glad for, and he simply held me as I wept on his chest.

I did noticed that the ring was now on the coffee table.

* * *

I stared down at the gravestone, placing the flowers down and saying what I needed to say. I smiled at the gravestone, feeling truly happy after a long time.

I missed him, I missed him so much, but I know that wherever he was, he’s looking out for me, that he’s listening like he promised he would. I smiled at the gravestone before kissing my hand before placing it on the gravestone.

“Are you happy, Tweek?” I asked. I wasn’t expecting a response, but when I felt the wind blowing by my ear, I simply smiled.

“Hey! We better get going soon, wouldn’t want your parents waiting for you now, right?” I hear Kenny by the car, calling for me.

“Coming!” I shouted out, I looked back at the gravestone with Tweek’s name on it, I smiled and said, “see you again very soon, honey,” I said. I turned and began to leave.

Once I got back to the car, Kenny began driving us towards my parents house. I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, smiling to myself.

“You look happy,” Kenny smiled.

“Well why shouldn’t I be? I have you, I finally made my peace with Tweek, and I know that Tweek is very happy wherever he is,” I said.

“I’m glad...but please...don’t talk about your ex too much, you know how easily jealous I get,” Kenny smiled.

“Yeah...but at least you won’t go possessing people and moving furniture around,” I smiled.

“D-don’t remind me, I can still feel him taking over my body,” Kenny shivered.

I chuckled and just looked ahead at the road we were driving on. I smiled as I stared at the ring on my hand before leaning closer towards Kenny. Kenny smiled as he placed one hand on my lap, leaning a bit towards me, but still focused on his driving.

“....Hey...I just realized something...since ghosts are real and everything...does that mean other stuff like demons and Bigfoot are real as well?” Kenny asked.

I dropped my smile as I remembered seeing a giant foot imprint before getting inside the car just awhile ago.

“....One problem at a time, Kenny...one problem at a time,” I sighed.

We both chuckled and just kept driving to my parents’ place. As we drove, I felt the wind blowing against my face, I smiled as I looked up, knowing full well that Tweek was watching over me with a smile of his own.

We were finally at peace.

**_The End._ **


End file.
